


PUSS IN BOOTS

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All credits to my friend, Good anime, M/M, They're sailors, crackfic, true art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: (My friend wrote this on a bus ride and I thought this was the greatest thing in the world. Not meant to be taken seriously...)Link likes tall fish. but does the fish want the Hylian diccle?





	

His hands were fucking huge

Well, everything about him was huge. Link would sometimes just stare in awe at his huge physique. Everything about him amazed Link. Unfortunately Link had trouble covering his amazement. He would either blush like crazy or his pants would "grow" (I fucking hate myself).

"Umm... are you ok?"

"WHAT?!??! NO IM FINE NO PROBLEMS  
HERE HAAAH?

"Okay?....."

"FUCK. Why do I always act like this around him," Link thought, "I'm such a dumbass." It was no use, Link couldn't help it. Whenever he was around the prince, his body would be like,"HERES A BONER FUCKER, GOOD LUCK HIDING IT!"

"Link look at me." 

"OH SHIT OH SHOT OH SHAT" link thought,"He saw didn't he? Oh no."

" Link please look at my face. Look at me and don't walk away. Don't make any excuses, or cover up your legs. I want to look at your face and see what you keep hiding."

Link teared up. Had he been making him angry this whole time? 

"Look, Sidon I never meant to-"

Sidon grabbed Link's shoulders. He brought him closer to his eyes.

"There, much better." Sidon smiled and held Link close. 

If Link wasn't crying before, he was now. He hugged the prince's huge torso and nuzzled his stomach.

"Heh, You really are a drama queen."

(This is gonna turn into tickle fic Lord forgive me for I have sinned)

 

He wanted to hear him laugh. (Good Lord we going for a ride.) 

Link innocently slide his hands up to Sidon's sides.

"Oh shit, don't fucking do it I will kill you hoe" Sidon screeched.

"Oh yes bitch"

"Fuck you! No no no OH HOLY SHIT CHRIST ON A BIKE!!"

Link was evil. Very fucking evil. He had the prince pinned to the ground begging for mercy. 

"Your cute when you laugh." He said while attacking Sidon's ribs.

"I HATE YOU STAAHP!"

Link went on for about five minutes. He then stopped.  
(COCKADOODLEDOUCHEBAG YOU SHOULD OF KEPT GOING!) 

They then were married and raised llamas in Texas, each one named Mandy or Putin


End file.
